


Awakenings

by dinglepotter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglepotter/pseuds/dinglepotter
Summary: Always remember that your past will come back to haunt you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Emmerdale fandom so I hope you enjoy. This is based on an episode of a TV show I watched the other day. Enjoy!

He wakes up in darkness. He reaches out for Robert but finds his hand hits a wall. A wooden wall. He moves around and finds he can’t move around that far. He can’t sit up. He tries but bangs his head on something above. It then dawns on him he’s in a box. No bigger than himself and no wider. He’s trapped but he doesn’t know why.

* * *

 

They’d been watching him for a while. In the pub. At The Mill. They stayed out of sight of course. But just by watching him, they figured out roughly his routine, what he did, day in, day out. If they had any feelings themselves, seeing how happy Aaron was, how settled he was with family life, they would of turned around and never visited here again. But they didn’t, they didn’t know what feelings were and so they carried on setting up their plan.

* * *

_Aaron was going to be there’s one day. Soon they said, soon. The day had started off as normal, Robert being the first one awake, ready to face the day before he even got out of bed. Aaron as usual, took a while to wake himself up, stretching and then curling in on himself finding the comfort spot that he always found when he needed to get up. He hears the door open and then the clink of a mug being placed on the bedside table and the smell of coffee hit his nostrils. He’ll never get tired of this, never. “Come on, I know you want to stay in bed and hide away but we agreed this was the best outcome” Robert started off as he walked around the room, finding his belongings that he’d need for the day. After Aaron’s court hearing last week, that they all dreaded, the court had decided to not have Aaron sent to prison but to order him to attend therapy sessions. Aaron and Robert was both relieved, the whole Dingle clan was, but that didn’t mean Aaron was over joyed at the thought of having to sit in some room, some woman or man staring at him, making him open up about things that he’d rather keep buried._

_“We’ll grab something to eat before your session if you fancy it?” Robert suggesting grabbing something to eat seemed to perk Aaron up a bit, sipping his coffee before getting out of bed and making a start on getting ready. On days like these he dismissed his usual jeans for jogging bottoms and one of his jumpers, usually his green one that he could make sweater paws with. It was all about the comfort on days like these. Robert’s phone ringing drew him out of his thinking the shrill ringing a bit to loud for this time in the morning._

_“_ _Hello Nicola, what do you-” Aaron rolled his eyes, knowing that it was Nicola calling, he knew the plan of food and Robert giving him a lift to the session had just been cancelled. “Nicola no, you know I’m taking Aaron today. You’re going have to do it yourself” Roberts’s face showed how livid he was and he knew Aaron knew the plans had changed before he even hung up. “Nicola-” But before he could carry on she hung up, obviously not wanting to listen to him. He threw his phone on the bed and began pacing the room._

_“_ _I guess dinner is off the cards then?” He laughed, any other time Robert would of looked up and looked at Aaron with a gaze that still surprised Aaron. It never got old seeing Aaron smile in day to day life. “Robert it’s fine. You go do whatever you gotta do and I’ll be home in a couple of hours and we’ll order a takeaway and we’ll catch up on some TV, alright?”_

_“Nicola will pay for this, don’t you worry” Robert kissed Aaron’s forehead and rushed out of the room, trying to be quiet and failing. Once Robert had gone, it didn’t take long for Aaron to get ready, gather what he needed and head to his car. He unlocked the driver’s side and climbed in, starting the initiation to warm the car up. He looked to the side and saw there was a bottle of water with a sticky note on the passenger seat. “You know you’ll need it x” The writing wasn’t his usual style but he figured Robert was in a bigger rush that he thought, smiled and then placed the water in the drinks holder and started driving. He’d been sat in traffic for a while, some accident further up the motorway, he decided to pull in the next service station and grab something to eat while he could. He took a swig of the water Robert had left him, before getting out of the car and locking it behind him. He suddenly felt light headed, putting it down to being hungry. He noticed there was a McDonald’s in this particular service station and internally congratulating himself on choosing this station. The queue wasn’t long, for which he was grateful as the dizziness was getting worse. He blinked a couple of times, his vision becoming blurry but his vision was getting worse. He felt someone slap a hand on his shoulder and shake it, he tried telling them to stop but he couldn’t get his words out._

_“Aaron? Are you okay? Can you hear me?”_

_“_ _Rob- Robert? I don’t- I don’t feel vvvery gooood” Robert suddenly came into his vision, the freckles on his face still visible even in Aaron’s current state. “Aaron, listen to me. I’m gonna take you home, okay? Come on” He felt himself being dragged away and faintly heard a car door being opened and him being forced to sit down. God, he was so tired. “I wonder if Robert would mind if I just had a little nap?” He wondered, but it wasn’t long before he gave into the pull of sleep. And everything went black._


End file.
